


Moonstone

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, drama con final feliz, knights anzu y ruka salen mencionados, menciones de la guerra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: No es una obligación enamorarte de tu alma gemela, pero Leo cree que lo está haciendo.





	

1.

Leo no pensaba en exceso en su alma gemela. Era algo de lo que era consciente, con ese pequeño reloj cuya hora bajaba a cada respiración, cada paso era un segundo más cerca de la persona a la que estaba destinada. Pero era igual para todo el mundo, así que no pensaba en ello más que cuando pasaba la mano de manera distraída por su muñeca o cuando Ruka miraba el suyo con ojos grandes, su cabeza probablemente llena de pensamientos rosas y empalagosos.

Quizás estaría bien que a su alma gemela también le gustase la música.

 

2.

Es su primer día en Yumenosaki y no está nervioso.

Apenas quedan unas horas para conocer a su alma gemela y no está nervioso, de hecho, ni siquiera lo nota.

No es hasta más adelante, cuando camina por los pasillos en busca de su clase que se choca con un muchacho de primero y recuerda en que clase de mundo vive. Lo primero que ve de él cuando se gira son unos grandes ojos azules, azules como el cielo de verano que no puede dejar de mirar, el tipo de ojos de los que se componen canciones, sobre los que él compondría canciones. 

Tarda segundos en percatarse del suave pitido procedente de ambos relojes y es la suave sonrisa del muchacho la que le devuelve a la tierra.

Al menos a su alma gemela le gusta la música.

 

3.

Leo está seguro de que podría haber tenido peor suerte en su alma gemela. Eichi es atractivo, como si una estatua de mármol hubiese cobrado vida, todo modales elegantes y sonrisas suaves; su sentido del humor es algo extraño, sí, pero tampoco intenta cambiar el suyo y escucha con atención cualquier historia que tenga que contar, probablemente por lo poco acostumbrado que debe estar a las divagaciones típicas de un adolescente. Y como había supuesto, sí, le gusta la música, aunque su interés en convertirse en un idol se acerca más a presentar un gran espectáculo.

Tiene mala salud y casi siempre está frío (lo contrario a él que siempre tiene calor) pero lleva una manta gruesa y suave con la que se abriga para poder disfrutar de unos minutos de rayos de sol al día. A veces Leo se une bajo la manta, el brazo de Eichi rodeando sus hombros mientras tararea una melodía a la vez que la escribe con rapidez en una hoja en blanco.

No es una obligación enamorarte de tu alma gemela, pero Leo cree que lo está haciendo.

 

4.

A Eichi no le gusta la academia.

Se lo dice un día y Leo no hace más que fruncir el ceño, por primera vez no entendiendo a que se refiere.

Eichi no se lo explica.

 

5.

No le preocupa la guerra y no le preocupan las víctimas. 

Itsuki no era su amigo, solo alguien a quien gritaba por los pasillos.

Sakuma no es nada para él, es solo el hermano de Rittsu (a quien sí parece haber afectado, incluso si mantiene su silencio)

Lo que le preocupa es Eichi, quien cada día le parece más lejano y a quien cada día entiende menos, como si sus palabras estuviesen en un lenguaje alienigena. Eichi quien sigue sin explicarle sus planes y que parece encantado con su nueva unit, brillante como el sol.

No vuelven a sentarse juntos en el jardín.

 

6.

Leo lo intenta porque no puede verlo más, porque Eichi el emperador no le gusta, por su orgullo.

En todos los cuentos es el amor el que lo soluciona todo.

 

7.

No consigue vencerlo pero le causa heridas.

Cuando mira al público, ese al que creía que tenía encandilado, es un mar iluminado por los colores de su enemigo y siente la frustración asentarse en su pecho y como su orgullo es pisoteado bajo esa melodía. 

Leo cae y Eichi no le ayuda a levantarse.

8.

Vive oculto bajo sus composiciones en la oscura habitación, a veces Ruka llama a su puerta y le mira con los ojos grandes llenos de preocupación y hasta diría que miedo, como si a quien tiene delante no fuese su hermano. Quiere decirle que está bien pero no puede.

9.

Es Sena quien le saca; Sena quien es tosco pero es como una roca para él, quien es amable a pesar de todo el veneno que cubre sus palabras. 

Sena quien debería ser su alma gemela pero no lo es.

Se abraza a él y oculta la cabeza en su pecho, pero es el albino quien parece a punto de llorar mientras le dice que ha estado preocupado por él y que es un desastre como rey si solo va a dejarles por haber perdido. Se siente bien, es agradable, pero no puede evitar desear que fuese Eichi quien quiere su vuelta.

 

10.

Pasan meses hasta que se vuelven a ver, Eichi le sonríe cuando entra en la sala del consejo, como si solo hubiesen pasado un par de horas.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Tsukinaga-kun.

Le gustaría poder reaccionar con solo odio a su sonrisa.

 

11.

El tiempo sigue pasando y Eichi sigue sin disculparse. Pasa el tiempo con su unit, con la chica a la que no conoce muy bien pero que siempre tiene un bolígrafo listo para él y empieza a comprender a lo que Eichi se refería.

Cuando se vuelven a sentar juntos en el jardín (Leo jura que por accidente), sabe que nunca recibirá una disculpa pues no se arrepiente.

 

12.

Poco antes de la graduación, es Leo quien besa a Eichi (o tal vez es al revés, pero tampoco importa), en una sala de música vacía y vagamente iluminada por el atardecer. Es pasional y sabe a medicamento y un poco al té que debió beber antes de venir.

Las manos de Eichi deshacen pronto su coleta, enterrando los dedos en su cabello; Leo muerde sus labios y no es suave, no es delicado como pensó tanto tiempo atrás que debería besarle.

Cuando se separan, recuerda lo atractivo que le pareció aquel primer día, ahora más una pintura (colorido y vivo, con la respiración agitada y los ojos brillando) que una estatua que ha cobrado vida.

No es una obligación enamorarte de tu alma gemela, pero Leo cree que no le importa haberlo hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Se lo quiero dedicar a Gato porque le gusta más el eileo que a mí y eso ya es mucho eh
> 
> El título viene porque me gustan las rocas.
> 
> También me gustan los AUs de almas gemelas, pero cuanto más empalagosos mejor (ninguno de los que tengo empezados es empalagoso).
> 
> Si entrecierras los ojos se ve mi deseo de escribir izuleo.


End file.
